The Woes Of A Sith Lord
by kali yugah
Summary: When Amillia finds out she's a sith lord will her life ever be the same again?


"Carth plot a course for Korriban!" Ordered Amillia when she bounded in with her strawberry blond hair out of her normal sloppy ponytail. "The sooner we find that last star map the better!" "Yes beautiful! Whatever you say." Frowning as if Carth had aged ten more years she glided up to him and sharply but gently elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey what was that for?!" he said as he rubbed the newly sore area. "What have said about my nickname flyboy?" Questioned Amillia._ "By the great gods of Horoneth what did I do to deserve this woman?" Carth asked himself. It was quite simple really when they met on the Endar Spire his was under a spell from first look. Even to this day he still remembers that moment when time stood still when he saw her again._

_*****************************************************_

_"Ladies and gentlemen give it up for Amillia Kureshni!" Announced Captain Rhead. *Everybody make mistakes, everybody has those days. 1234 Everybody makes mistakes, everybody has those days. Everybody knows what I'm talking about. Everybody gets that way. Sometimes I'm in a jam I got to make a plan; it might be crazy I do it anyway, no way to know for sure I figure out a cure. I'm patching up the holes, but then it overflows, if I'm not doing too well, won't be so hard on myself. *Looking into the crowd her eyes locked onto the Commander. "Lefty? Nah it can't be! He would never wear a jacket as hideous as that." "It … It … It can't be!" Thought Carth as the angelic voice silenced the crowd. *Sometimes I'm in a jam, I've gotta make a plan. It might be crazy but I do it anyway, no way know for sure. I figure out a cure, I'm patching up the holes but then it over flows, if I'm not doing too well, why be so hard on myself? Nobody's perfect I've gotta work it. Again and again till I get it right. Nobody's perfect you live and you learn it and if I mess it up sometime. Nobody's perfect._

_******************************************************_

_  
__"IT is! Carionight!" She had gotten her nickname from the men by singing angelically like the race of Carionight's. Men from the table swore that their commander had tears forming. "C … C … Commander is there something wrong?" asked Trask carefully. "Huh … no, no I'm alright it's just be too long since I last saw her." Out of all the men Carth cheered the loudest as the angel of lust danced soulfully to the beat. Carth actually chuckled during a flashback. "She may be a girl but she has always been one of the guys in the Mandalorian wars!" He remembered the stunt she pulled to hell liven things up in the war, he remembered one time she was almost put in the brig for sneaking gizka's into the admiral's bed. Downing his Juma Juice in one he'd finally plucked up the courage to talk to her. "Why am I so worried about talking to her again? He questioned himself. Meanwhile Amillia gracelessly plopped on to the nearest abandoned seat exhausted from kickin' out a good old song. "It's been a loooooong time Carionight!" Began Carth trying not let the nervousness creep in to his voice. Hearing her old war nickname Amillia's eyes sprang open. She cautiously turned her head around to see who it was. "I knew it must have been you Onasi!" Replied Amillia. "How long has it been 4, 5 years maybe? I hardly recognize you." Chattered Amillia very excitedly. "Ah same old Carionight, chatty, always changing last names, singing and last but not least forgetful!" He said counting off the list with his fingers. "HEY I am not forgetful and at least I didn't dance with two left feet!" Amillia cried faking outrage. She had always called Carth Lefty when they were partners for the regulation ballroom lessons. "Ah yes I admit to that, so who have you settled down with now Carionight?" Asked Carth sighing at the old good memories. Suddenly Amillia's happy face drooped to a sad and tired pose. "Oh him I don't like to think about him at the moment, you've probably heard of him. Damien Kureshni the leader of the Gate Crashers." "The Gate Crashers the famous heavy metal band?" "Yeah that slimy son of a shutta leader. Cheated on me because I wanted to serve in the Republic again." "Yeouch that's cruel!" "Yeah can't be bothered to sought out the messy divorce work, not with the duel of the galaxy around us."_

_***********************************************************_

_Just behind her Captain Rhead tapped her on the shoulder. "Miss Amillia would you care to treat us to another song?" The men were practically on their knees begging for another. Slyly Amillia glanced at Carth. "Alright announce that the human Carionight will sing," *I don't like the way she's looking at me* Carth thought. "This is me. But the Commander will sing it with me!" *Damn I knew she would do something like this.* Eyes wide as dinner plates Captain Rhead turned to the Commander for confirmation. Nodding his head in agreement, Carth pulled Amillia towards him and whispered to her. "What in the great sarven are you doing Carionight?" "Oh hush Lefty you know you like to sing." With a smirk she bounded off the steps of the stage. "Gentlemen the irreplaceable goddess human Carionight has returned but Commander Onasi is gonna be singing along with her. The wild cheering from all the men and some women dissolved into barely audible whispers. Pulling her old friend on stage she motion to the Captain to begin the music. The rhythm started playing and Amillia shied away from Carth.*Always been that kind of girl that hid my face, so afraid to tell the world what I've got to say. But I have this dream right inside of me, I'm gonna let it show it's time to let you know, to let you know!* She span around towards Carth and sang. *This is real this is me! I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now, gonna let the light shine on me! Now I've found who I am there's no way to hold it in, no more hiding who I want to be this is me. Do you know what it's like, to feel so in the dark? To dream about a life where you're the shining star. Even though it seems like it's too far away, I have to believe in myself it's the only way! This is real this is me I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now, gonna let the light shine on me. Now I've found who I am there's no way to hold it in, no more hiding who I want to be. This is me!* Walking to Carionight Carth felt a flutter in his stomach as he locked eyes. *Your the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing I need to find you, I've gotta find you. You're the missing piece I need the song inside of me, I need to find you.* Coming in together as a duet they erupted in a passionate song of want and desire. *I've gotta find YOU! This is real this is me I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now. Gonna let the light shine on me there's no way to hold it in, no more hiding who I want to be this is me. Now I've found who I am there's no way to hold it in, no more hiding who I want to be this is me.* The crowd burst into a uncontrollable wave deafening the whole room._

_**********************************************************************_

_*Carth* "Good memories!" *Carth* "I'll never forget them ladies green with envy!" *CARTH*_

"Wha…what is it Carionight?" Asked Carth still thinking about the night on the Endar Spire. "That's better flyboy now are we set for Korriban?" "Yep now I was wondering if we could finish our conversation before you went to an underwater station and came back blooded and then whisked away by the selkath?" He asked with a hint of smugness in his voice. Sighing softly she replied. "You know it wasn't a conversation Carth and … and it was a mistake a … big mistake…" "What as far as I know you weren't too worried kissing me!" He muttered darkly "Yes I know but by law I'm still married to Damien, even though he cheated on me I … I … I still love him." Replied Amillia quietly. "Oh I get it! You don't like guys that are like me and you'd rather be with drug dealing, cheating son of a shutta's!" Yelled Carth so loud Darth Malak could probably hear him.

"I hope that Ami can get herself out of this mess." Mission said to Zaalbar. *So do I Mission I'd hate to see them like this. They are good parents for you." Growled Zaalbar softly hoping that they wouldn't get caught eavesdropping. "Yeah as much as I'd like that they bicker too often. They bitch a lot like 80 year old women." *Mission how could say something like that!* Said Zaalbar feigning outrage.

"WHAT CARTH YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Amillia replied yelling back too. "Yes I do love Damien even though he cheated on me. But… but don't think that I don't care about you, because I do! You are the only one on this ship I would ever say these words to." "What are they?" Carth asked a lot calmer than before. With a grin she whispered. "Sarghan raegor unkow jerikiyah Carth." "Wha… what does that mean?" "It means that my life and all that I am is Carth's." Before Carth could speak high pitched shrilling sirens exploded out of the Ebon Hawk. Running in at all due speed Bastila asked…"What is it? What wrong?" Sighing in defeat Carth whispered. "It's the Leviathan… Saul Karath's ship… my old mentor."

*I don't own the songs or the characters (wish I did though hope you enjoy)*.


End file.
